


Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out

by ShoeUntied



Series: Word and A Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Phil in a blindfold. Light bondage if you squint. Dom!Dan/sub!Phil if you squint.





	

Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

“…turn the light out, close your eyes, let it be.” BHT&TM

 

A tense smile flicked across his face and stayed there. His heart fluttered in his chest. His stomach felt light and loopy, and his hands felt cold and clammy. As the sleep mask came down, he realized he was nervous. After years with his love, he was actually nervous. 

They had had a Talk. Phil couldn’t remember how it had started but it eventually came to the subject of why he was always turning out the lights during sex. 

“It’s not a body image thing is it?” concern and curiosity in Dan’s voice in equal measure, “Because you know I love your body, right?” They had arranged themselves facing each other on the sofa. Dan reached out and stroked Phil’s knee in a brief reassuring touch. 

“No I don’t think so. It’s like-“ starting and stopping, he was unsure of the words to get his ideas across despite feeling an intense need to do so. “-I know men are supposed to be visual creatures when it comes to stimulus, right, but it’s more like sensory deprivation. Or sensory compensation.” The last phrase ended in a slight raise in his tone, questioning if that was really a thing. “When my eyes have less of a job to do my touch and hearing and smell and taste are that much more…there.”

“Okay, I think I get it now.” And Dan had broached the subject of putting a blindfold on Phil. 

They knew each other’s hard limits and their safe word had just always been ‘stop.’ Despite being nervous, Phil trusted Dan implicitly. They started with Dan asking Phil to lie on his front, straddling his butt and massaging the muscles in his back. While his muscles screamed bloody murder and sang angels choruses in turn, Phil also began to notice the shifting weight of Dan sitting on him and leaning forward in a vague rhythm. The massage oil Dan had found in one of their junk drawers smelled green and fresh and somehow sleepy. The floating piano music coming from Dan’s laptop combined with the slippery warmth on his back lulled him further away from nervousness. 

As Dan leaned forward to work the upper part of Phil’s back he brushed his dick against the crack of his ass. Phil hummed appreciation. The next time he leaned forward, he did it more deliberately, deeper. This time Phil raised his ass up to meet Dan in a mirror of his action. They increased in speed and intensity, and Dan wasn’t really massaging anymore. He grabbed Phil’s hips and raised him to his knees, his shoulders and head still positioned on the bed. Dan slowly drug a still oil-slippery finger down Phil’s back, starting at a shoulder blade, dragging it left and right in a drunken path, causing Phil to shiver and break out in goose bumps. He stopped with his finger positioned at his hole. Phil’s hum dripped with want, almost begging. 

“Yeah?” Dan teased.

“Oh yes,” the reply bordered on a whine. And then he did whine when Dan slipped a finger in. Slowly and skillfully at first, building up the rhythm.

“Oh. Oh Dan. Oh it’s so good. You gotta give me more.” Normally Phil wasn’t very vocal in bed, but something was different about this and Dan was soaking it up. 

“Get up on your hands,” Dan purred in a slightly deeper tone.

Phil obeyed. He arched his back and stuck his butt out slightly; he knew Dan enjoyed that view. Dan slapped his ass in appreciation then slipped another finger in alongside the first. Along with the in and out motion, he turned his hand back and forth and—oh fuck!—that was sooo doing it for Phil, especially in his hyper-sensitive state. 

Phil’s breath came in open-mouthed gasps. Dan could see the muscles in his back and arms tensing and relaxing. God, it was so hot, and Dan needed some stimulation of his own right about now. He rutted against the back of Phil’s thigh, running a hand down the soft hairs of the front of his thigh, dragging his nails on the way back up. Phil cried out and pushed back further towards Dan. So Dan did it again, this time dragging his nails up the side of Phil’s thigh; it elicited a similar, if more intense, reaction from Phil.

“Ooo. You like that, do you?” still teasing; he wanted to hear that begging tone again. Phil didn’t disappoint him.

“Oh yeah. Oh fuck, Dan. Keep…keep doing that. Ugh! Keep doing that, please,” came Phil’s breathy plea. 

Still working his fingers in and out, Dan kissed Phil’s back. “How could I deny you when you ask so nicely?”

Trying a different spot, this time Dan drug his finger nails back and forth and down the right side of Phil’s back. “Oh fuck. Oh that feels so good.” Phil could feel his orgasm beginning to build and he gave up trying to arch his back in favor of stroking himself.  
Dan ran his nails down Phil’s back again; he wandered less, dug a little harder, and added a third finger to Phil’s ass. Phil moaned, and again with more intensity when Dan found that little bundle of nerves and hit it just right over and over, and he could feel it all so much and it was just so much and then he was coming and it kept coming and it felt like it would never end, he never wanted it to end. 

When Phil came back to himself he realized he was lying flat in his own wet spot. He felt intoxicated. Dan was beside him, gently wandering his fingertips around Phil’s back, kissing his shoulder. His skin broke out in goose bumps again and he shivered.  
Phil rolled on his side. His lips found Dan’s lips. His hands pulled him close by his hips, tangling their legs together. Dan rutted into Phil, needing stimulation more than ever. Phil obliged and stroked him a few times before pushing his hips away, effectively laying Dan on his back. 

Phil broke the kissing humming, “Hmmmm, I need to taste you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a challenge I set myself for practice and improvement. Any comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
